Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a display device and, in particular, to a flat display panel and a flat display device.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, flat display devices have been widely applied to various kinds of fields. Especially, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, having advantages such as compact structure, low power consumption, less weight and less radiation, gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebooks, LCD TVs and LCD screens.
In the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) process for enhancing the quality of the TFT LCD, the polymer sustained alignment (PSA) technology is a sufficiently mature technique to achieve the mass production and enhance the optical features such as aperture ratio and contrast. In the PSA technology, photosensitive monomers are mixed with the liquid crystal during the one drop filling (ODF) process, and then an ultraviolet exposure is executed while an electric field is applied, so that the photosensitive monomers within the liquid crystal are chemically reacted. Consequently, the reacted monomers are arranged according to the pattern of the transparent conductive layer of the TFT substrate so that the LC alignment can be achieved by the chemically reacted monomers.
In the conventional art, the transparent conductive layer of the TFT substrate generally includes the combination of trunk electrode and branch electrode. Besides, in the conventional design, since the branch electrode is obliquely connected to the trunk electrode, their connection (or called the turning portion) is generally designed as a sharp angle. In other words, the branch electrode and the trunk electrode have an included angle (such as 45° or 135°). However, because of the sharp angle of the turning portion, the LC molecules will be arranged abnormally due to the discontinuous electric field at the turning portion during the electric application step. Therefore, it is necessary to increase the curing time of the monomers to make the LC molecules at the turning portion stably pre-tilt at an angle. Accordingly, the process time will be increased and the product competitiveness will be thus reduced.